<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Big Brothers and Little Sisters by ToTheStarsWriting</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445609">Big Brothers and Little Sisters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting'>ToTheStarsWriting</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Big Brother Alec, Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/F, M/M, Nausea, Protective Alec Lightwood, Seelie Queen - Freeform, Short, Sick Clary, Sweet, high, never trust the Seelie Queen, or her wine, sort of drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:54:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,847</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24445609</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToTheStarsWriting/pseuds/ToTheStarsWriting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While Clary might drive him insane sometimes, she was family - and Alec always took care of family</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray &amp; Alec Lightwood, Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>302</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Big Brothers and Little Sisters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You are such a pain in my ass.”</p><p>The night air was freezing, and Alec Lightwood wanted nothing more than to be curled up back at the loft under a blanket with his space heater of a boyfriend pressed against him. No matter what the weather was, Magnus was always warm, and Alec adored it. Especially in the colder months.</p><p>Instead, he was out here walking back from a meeting with the damned <em>Seelie Queen</em> of all people, half carrying his ridiculous companion who hadn’t taken his warnings on the seelie wine to heart. The fact that the Queen had practically demanded he bring Clary with him for some reason or another was bad enough. They’d had to go ahead and make things worse by giving Clary a drink to ‘loosen her up’ that apparently had an herb in it that left her feeling sick and dizzy.</p><p>Alec had made their excuses as quickly as he was able. It’d pissed him off to watch the way the Queen smirked at them as he’d practically forced Clary out of the room in the hopes of getting her out before she actually threw up on anything.</p><p>The little girl might drive him crazy on every day of the week that ended in a <em>y</em> – but she was <em>his</em> menace. She was also his sister’s girlfriend, which meant she was family.</p><p>Clary stumbled over her feet, crashing into his side with all the strength of a pillow. She let out a low whine. “I’m going to vomit on you if you don’t stop being mean.”</p><p>“You vomit on me and you’re on ichor duty for the <em>month</em>.”</p><p>To anyone else, their words probably sounded harsh. Alec had been forced to listen to Jace’s warnings, time and time again, to: “Be nice to her, Alec!” Even though he and Clary had both moved on from one another, it didn’t seem to stop Jace from still being ridiculously protective of her. Even Isabelle recognized that it was just the way Clary and Alec talked to each other. Half their friendship seemed to fit the whole <em>no one fucks with them but me</em> mindset.</p><p>Alec snuck a look over at Clary when she stumbled yet again. The girl was naturally lighter-skinned, much like him, but she looked even paler than normal. When Alec looked a little closer, there was a slightly glassy look to her eyes that made his worry grow.</p><p>Abruptly, Alec stopped them both. Clary gave a low whine that reminded Alec of a very young Isabelle, and she looked at him through bleary eyes. “Why’re we stopping?”</p><p>“There’s no way you’re going to make it back to the Institute like this.” Not when they still had blocks to go. Alec shifted his hold on her and gathered her hand in his. He marveled yet again at how tiny hers was in comparison. Everything about her seemed so small when placed next to him. He pushed that thought away and put her hand on the wall of the building beside them. “Hold on there.”</p><p>Only when he was sure that she was going to be able to support her own weight did Alec move. He was grateful he hadn’t had his weapons with him – you didn’t bring weapons to the Seelie Realm unless you were looking for trouble. But that meant nothing was in the way as he squatted down in front of Clary and presented his back.</p><p>When he looked back over his shoulder, she was giving him a narrow-eyed look of confusion. “Wha’?”</p><p>“Hop on, Fray.”</p><p>All that got him was a few blinks.</p><p>Huffing, Alec reached behind himself and made grabbing hands at her to try and get her to hurry up. “You can’t walk all the way back, and I’m not trusting your portal rune right now. So, get on.”</p><p>Either Clary was a whole lot more laid back thanks to the wine – which was very likely – or she was too miserable to really form a protest. Or maybe her body just got tired of holding itself up. Whatever it was, she practically collapsed against his back. It took nothing at all for Alec to take hold of her thighs and nudge her up a little higher. Surprisingly, she curled her arms around his neck and pulled her knees in just right to be able to cling as he straightened back up.</p><p>With Clary off her feet, it was a whole lot easier for Alec to start making his way toward home again.</p><p>Clary turned her head so that her cold nose was right up against Alec's neck. “Y’r warm.”</p><p>“You’re <em>not</em>,” Alec shot back. He shifted his hold on her legs and adjusted her so that she was a little higher, better able to relax her head comfortably on his shoulder. “Don’t throw up on me, Fray.”</p><p>She huffed out a breath that sent shivers down his chilled skin. “You’d still love me.” She paused, and the sound she made had Alec wondering if maybe she <em>was</em> going to actually throw up on him. Then she sighed again and tightened her arms slightly. “Threw up on Luke once. He used t’ carry me like this all the time.”</p><p>The image of Luke carrying a tiny little Clary was probably cuter than it should’ve been. Alec made a note to tease her about it later. For now, he smiled and dodged past a group of mundanes who were giving them strange looks. “I used to carry Izzy like this all the time.”</p><p>“When y’were kids?”</p><p>Alec snorted – loudly. “I carried her like this last week when she decided her feet hurt from wearing her heels for too long.” As if it’d been anyone’s fault but her own that she’d chosen to wear those while dragging Alec through the mall with her and Magnus.</p><p>He felt Clary let out a little laugh.</p><p>The Institute appeared in the distance, which had both of them breathing out a sigh of relief. Isabelle would know something to make Clary feel better. She was smart like that and far more versed in the human body than most anyone at the Institute. And if she didn’t, Alec could always ask Magnus if he’d mind taking a look at Clary to see if he could help. Not that Alec thought it was anything deadly. Just something miserable.</p><p>Alec had to make another adjustment to Clary’s position when he felt the girl slump a little more on him. He wasn’t sure if it was something to worry about until he heard the low snores right by his ear. The sound had Alec rolling his eyes fondly.</p><p>Not many people were in the Ops Center when Alec came in. None of them were stupid enough to say anything about it when they turned and caught sight of their fearless leader carrying someone he usually spent his days glaring at or arguing with.</p><p>It only took a few minutes for Alec to trek the route between the Ops Center and his sister’s room in the residential wing. Then it was just a knock on the door, a small pause, and Isabelle was suddenly right there in front of him. Her eyes went wide as she took in the sight in front of her. Before she could panic, Alec smiled. “She’s fine. She had a bad reaction to some of the herbs in the seelie wine. She’s tired, nauseous, and a bit more suggestable, but fine.”</p><p>“And tired,” Isabelle teased, the tension bleeding out of her at Alec's words. “Come on, bring her in. I’ll get her changed and put her to sleep, and keep an eye on her.”</p><p>Getting Clary into bed wasn’t as simple as that. She was holding pretty tightly to him and didn’t seem that willing to let go. In the end, Alec had to sit down on the bed, and Isabelle sat behind her to draw Clary back to her. Between the two of them, they got her unhooked.</p><p>As soon as he was free, Alec rose up to prevent her from latching back on. He stood beside the bed and looked down at the two, watching as Isabelle gently coaxed Clary into laying back with her. The way that Clary rolled and wrapped around her girlfriend made it clear that getting her up to strip her for bed wasn’t going to be easy.</p><p>Alec caught Isabelle’s eye, one eyebrow arched up. His sister took a minute to bit her lip and think. Then she sighed. “Maybe the most uncomfortable stuff. I’m sure she won’t mind tomorrow.”</p><p>“You get to be the one to explain it to her, then,” Alec said firmly.</p><p>“What? Scared of what she might do?”</p><p>Snorting, Alec moved toward the head of the bed and reached out for the arm that Isabelle was pushing his way, catching hold of it enough to grab the end of Clary’s sleeve and start tugging. “I’d just tell her you said it was okay.”</p><p>“<em>Hermano!</em> You’d just throw me under the bus like that?”</p><p>The laugh in Isabelle’s voice had Alec flashing her a grin. “Yes.”</p><p>When Isabelle finally gave in and laughed, the sound and movement combined with what they were doing were enough to stir Clary. She whined and rolled so that she was lying on top of Isabelle, face buried against her chest. Which actually made it a whole lot easier for Alec to get her jacket off her back and other arm.</p><p>They worked in silence for the rest. Alec didn’t strip her much more. He set her coat aside, took the clip that Isabelle handed him from her hair, and took off her shoes and socks. Then, once he tossed a blanket over them, Isabelle reached between the two and undid Clary’s jeans, which got a giggle from the girl that Alec very much did <em>not</em> want to think about. At Isabelle’s okay, he reached under the blanket to take the ankles of her jeans and tug them down while Isabelle held Clary and the blanket in place.</p><p>Alec folded the jeans and set them on the chair with the rest of Clary’s stuff. He took one last look at them, making sure the two were okay.</p><p>Isabelle met his gaze and smiled. “<em>Gracias, hermano. Te amo.</em>”</p><p>“<em>Te amo, hermanito</em>.”</p><p>With a soft smile, Alec made his way to the door, pausing one last time to look back at them. Isabelle was murmuring something to Clary, one hand stroking soothingly over her hair. There was so much love in her face and in her voice. Alec didn’t have to hear the words to know how gentle they’d be. His sister had grown up from the tiny little girl she’d once been, who had curled up on his chest and begged him for more hugs, more kisses, more stories. She’d grown up and found someone to love who loved her just as fiercely, and just as brightly.</p><p>With one last look, Alec shut the light off for them and quietly shut the door behind him, leaving the two alone.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>